


Pequeñas delicias de la vida escolar

by rosehikari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, demasiado vaga para poner todos los tags jeje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehikari/pseuds/rosehikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin contado por quién más lo conoce, la entrenadora, Riko Aida. El día a día de Riko junto a sus chicos. DRABBLES/ONESHOTS/VIÑETAS. CANON/SEMI-CANON/UAs ¡Lean & Comenten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mujer

Nunca le había molestado. No a ella, no. Ser mujer nunca le dio problemas a la hora de entrenar a sus chicos. Ella les daba órdenes, ellos cumplían, les decía en que mejorar y lo hacían. Simple. Claro. Pero hoy ese comentario de una de las chicas de su clase, le había molestado. Se había clavado en ella como una espina.

" _No importa lo que hagas nunca serás parte de ellos."_

Dios, eso dolió. Riko siempre había sido confiada, nunca se sintió menos por ser del otro sexo. Pero al verlos celebrar mientras ella estaba sentada en el banco de los suplentes al costado de la cancha, se dio cuenta. _Nunca iba a ser uno de ellos en la cancha._ Pero la sonrisa que ellos le dedicaron después, hizo que no serlo no importara. _Ella era parte de Seirin a su manera_ _._


	2. Idiotas y el basquetbol

Medio dormida o medio despierta, esa era la pregunta. Caminando hacia el colegio cansada por no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior, Riko iba, sola, escuchando música. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, poco a poco acortó la distancia hasta Seirin. Al entrar vio algo que la dejó helada, en shock, que definitivamente la terminó de despertar. Sus chicos, sus jugadores estaban parados esperándola. "Bien, esto es nuevo", pensó. En sus dos años como entrenadora ninguno de ellos la había esperado en la entrada del colegio por ninguna razón. Algo había pasado, algo querían _. Los conocía demasiado bien._

— ¿Qué rompieron?—les espetó, sus rostros palidecieron al instante. Se miraron entre ellos sin decir ni una palabra. Les le notaba el miedo y los nervios de solo verlos— ¿y bien? ¿Qué hicieron?—no hubo respuesta. Kiyoshi dio un paso adelante, sonrisa pegada a la cara como siempre, haciendo un esfuerzo para no lucir tan nervioso.

—Riko—dijo como pudo—fue un accidente lo juro—palideció más ante la mirada irritada que recibió por parte de la chica—estaba practicado con Kagami y quizás, rompimos un aro del gimnasio sin querer…—le costó decir lo último.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron, qué?!—El grito los dejo aturdidos—Lo hablamos después del colegio en el entrenamiento—les informó, para luego darles una mirada que le dio miedo.

"Están muertos." pensó la entrenadora de Seirin.


	3. Burocracia

No los miraba, no los iba a ver. Estaban parados con caras de suplica. No los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. ¡Desgraciados! ¿Saben lo que cuesta arreglar los aros del gimnasio? **No.** _Ninguno sabía._ La vez que rompieron el aro en Kaijo, ¿quién lo tuvo que pagar? _Ella._ No tienen idea de los trámites que hay que hacer para pedir el maldito aro y cambiarlo. El papeleo que _ella_ tenía que hacer. Pedir presupuesto, presentarlo a la escuela y muchas cosas más. No quería pensarlo, le daba dolor de cabeza. Mejor pensar en algo más lindo. _Castigo._ **Venganza. _La iban a pagar y muy caro._**


	4. Akihabara

_¿Cómo termino allí?_ Vestida con un ridículo traje de sirvienta, trabajando en un café en Akihabara. Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica de cabello corto y marrón mientras ataba el moño de su delantal dentro del vestidor para empleadas. El traje consistía en un vestido negro con puntillas blancas, un delantal también blanco, cancanes negros, zapatos del mismo color, una Katyusha* blanca y como toque final una orejas de gato marrones para que coincidieran con su pelo. Era día de orejas de gato en el maid café. Odiaba ese trabajo. Lo aborrecía, pero más odiaba el hecho de que lo necesitaba, ya que ciertos idiotas rompieron el aro del gimnasio. _Otra vez._ **El mismo, encima.** La escuela se negaba a pagar otro aro, _de nuevo._ Ellos no tenían como pagar el aro por si solos, así que tuvo que buscar una forma de hacerlo. _Ella sola._ Porque los de primer año estaban ocupados con su exámenes recuperatorios, especialmente Kagami. Tenía que hacer cinco. **Cinco.** Los de segundo año tenían un trabajo que hacer en grupos y estaban atrasados. Como su grupo era el único que había terminado antes, ella se hizo cargo de los fondos para el aro.

Suspiró con cansancio. "Estos chicos me van a matar un día de estos, bueno, si no los mato yo primero" pensó cansadamente. Guardo el bolso del colegio junto con el uniforme en su casillero, tomo una fuente, un anotador y una birome*. Suspiró nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Era hora de trabajar. Tenía que atender a los clientes, rogando que no hubiese alguien que la reconociera.


	5. Encuentros en Akihabara

Era un día bastante ocupado en su nuevo trabajo. Llegaban clientes a cada rato, casi no había lugar donde acomodarlos. Parejas jóvenes, grupos de amigas, chicos solos, familias, etc. Riko fue hasta una mesa con dos chicas, llevándoles lo que habían pedido, un jugo de naranja, torta de chocolate y un té. Después de haber servido esa mesa, se dirigió al mostrador-barra, en el fondo del local, esperando para entregar el siguiente pedido para la mesa de una pareja. Era un lugar bastante grande, por ende necesitaban varias empleadas para servir. Había cinco chicas además de ella, llevando pedidos o acomodando gente. El café contaba con treinta mesas aproximadamente, cada empleada tenía un sector definido para atender, a Riko le tocó el de la puerta.

—Bienvenidos a casa amos—Oyó la puerta abrirse junto con el clásico saludo de los Maid Café.

—Ne, Shin-chan, ¿no son lindas las maid?—decía burlonamente un chico, reconocible por su voz—Ne, neh, Shin-chan, Shin-chan—Conocía esa voz de algún lado, se dio vuelta para ver quiénes eran. _¡Dios, la sorpresa que se llevó!_ No lo podía creer, parados buscando una mesa para sentarse, estaban dos chicos; uno de cabello y ojos verdes, lentes negros y un objeto extraño en la mano; el otro, ojos azules platinados, pelo negro y una sonrisa burlona pegada a la cara. Midorima Shintarō y Takao Kazunari, respectivamente. Los reconoció fácilmente, había pasado horas estudiando los DVD de sus juegos y prácticas para Seirin, bueno, además de que habían jugado contra ellos. Con un nuevo sentimiento encontrado, nómbrese _, pánico,_ volvió a ver hacia el mostrador-barra, rogando a todas la deidades existentes que no la vieran.

_¡Que iba a hacer si la reconocían! ¡Perdería todo su respeto como entrenadora! ¡Quién respeta alguien que usa un disfraz de sirvienta con orejas de gato!_

Calmándose un poco se dispuso a ver en que mesa se disponían a sentarse. Al parecer irían al sector siguiente del de ella, la mesa contigua de la única de su propio sector que estaba desocupada. Esos lugares eran atendidos por una chica llamada Haru. "¡Sí!" cantó en forma de victoria para sus adentros, pero justo cuando se disponía a agarrar los platos con la comida, los vio cambiarse, por el rabillo del ojo, a la única mesa libre que ella atendiera. Puso los platos y vasos en la bandeja y se dirigió con cuidado de no ser vista, al lugar de la pareja.

—Shin-chan, mejor esta mesa, queda más cerca de la puerta, si vienen el resto de los chicos del equipo nos verán más rápido. —escuchó decir al pelinegro, mientras les servía al otro par de clientes. La pareja estaba ubicada diagonalmente a ellos, por lo que ella le daba la espalda al dúo de Shūtoku. _Ya estaba, adiós su respeto como entrenadora._

—No creo que vengan Takao-nanodayo—respondió Midorima mirando por las ventanas del Maid Café. Como siempre fue olímpicamente ignorado por su compañero.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿nos toma el pedido?—dijo Kazunari, girando, tratando de llamar su atención.


	6. ¿En qué puedo servirle, amo?

"Bien, Riko, cálmate solo es un trabajo, no hay otra, vamos, ¡no es el fin del mundo!" Todo esto recorría la mente de la chica. "Sonríeles, sírveles y si preguntan, dile que no puedes decirles o inventa algo más creíble. _Espero._ " Pensando todo esto en un segundo, Riko suspiro para sus adentros y giro a sus otros clientes. Sonriendo miro a los ocupantes de la mesa mientras se acercaba.

—Buenos días amos, ¿Qué van a pedir?— _Bien, ya estaba, solo faltaba la reacción de ellos. —_ ¿Desean que le traiga el menú?—Nerviosa preguntó.

El pelinegro la miró, luego a Midorima.

—¿Te conozco?—Sorpresa inundaba su cara.

—Es la entrenadora de Serin, Takao-nanodayo— _Ah, Midorima y su memoria_ — ¿Aida-san?—

—Si—dijo asintiendo. "No entres en pánico Riko, sonríe, ¡Sonríe!" pensó—Ha sido un tiempo, ¿No, Midorima-sama?—Midorima solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Eehh, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?—chillo el otro chico.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kazunari-sama—el de la vista de halcón le sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno!— _Bien, no se rieron de ella._ —Neh, neh, Riko-san—ella lo miró algo sorprendida, _¡No podía tratarla con tanta familiaridad!_ —¿Por que trabajas acá?—El peliverde lo miró con aprehensión para luego suspirar, no importaba, Kazunari no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

—Eemm—dudó. _¡No sabía cómo responderles!_

—Takao, no debes preguntar esas cosas—"¡Gracias Midorima!"—Molesta a la gente-nanodayo—el pelinegro hizo un puchero—está prohibido, mira, regla cinco—dijo señalando a un cartel en la pared. Las reglas del Maid Café que decían: **_1\. No se pedirá el número de teléfono a las maid. 2. No se pedirá la dirección e-mail de las maid. 3. Se prohíbe el contacto corporal con las trabajadoras. 4. Está prohibido preguntar a las trabajadoras sobre sus turnos de trabajo. 5. Está prohibido preguntar a las Maid sobre asuntos de su vida privada. 6. Totalmente prohibido el espionaje, chantaje o acoso a alguna de las sirvientas.7. Prohibido sacar fotos o filmar a las sirvientas._ Todas estas reglas se aplican a conocidos, familiares, amigos y clientes en general. El incumplimiento de ellas por parte de los mismos será reportado a la policía.**

"Gracias Maid Café, ¡Amo tus políticas de trabajo!" festejo internamente.

—Lo siento Kazunari-sama, no puedo decirle—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Ooohhh—hizo un puchero— ¡Qué aburrido!—para luego sonreír con picardía— ¿Sabes por qué estamos acá?—lo miro confundida.

— ¡Takao! ¡No digas cosas innecesarias!—lo cortó su compañero.

— ¡Para buscar el _Lucky Item*_ de Shin-chan!—canturreó—el objeto de mañana, es un sombrero de _Kyubey*_ edición limitada. Solo se consigue aquí en Akihabara. —Dijo asintiendo—debe usarlo todo el día, eso dijo Oha Asa—y se rió.

Midorima lo miro con desprecio para luego volverse a ella.

— ¿Podría tráeme un menú?-nanodayo—

— ¡¿Y yo qué, Shin-chan?!—

—Muérete, Takao—Miro a ambos, se inclino y se giró para ir a buscar los menús.

* * *


End file.
